Lace Mes Robes
by a.a.k88
Summary: Sur le point de rencontrer son frère et ses sœurs, Daenerys demande conseil à Jon.


_Fanfic traduite, elle ne m'appartient pas et aucun mérite ne me revient. Si vous pouvez, lisez en VO !_

**Titre : **Lace Mes Robes

**Auteur : **LadyOfDragonstone

**Lien de l'ori****ginal : **A demander par MP

**Traductrice : **Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Estimation: **PG-13

**Fandom:** Game of Thrones, A Song of Ice and Fire

**Couple:** Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen

**Résumé: **Sur le point de rencontrer son frère et ses sœurs, Daenerys demande conseil à Jon.

**Tags supplémentaires: **Adorabilité, Conforme au Canon, comme promis, Scène manquante de la saison 8 ;-), Jon et Dany aiment être en compagnie l'un de l'autre, Et c'est pour ça qu'on les aime

**Note de la traductrice:** Je regarde la série et lis les livres en anglais. Je ne connais donc pas bien la traduction officielle de certains mots, notamment le fameux « Aye », qui est une manière différente (et ancienne) de dire « oui » en anglais. J'ai beau chercher, je ne parviens pas à savoir comment cette expression a été traduite, ni même si les traducteurs ont pris la peine de garder cette particularité du langage de certains personnages. J'ai tenté de trouver une façon de le faire passer de l'anglais au français, mais j'avoue qu'aucune solution ne m'a vraiment convaincue. Dès lors, je fais le choix de garder la version originale. Si quelqu'un a une idée (ou sait me donner la VF officielle), évidemment, je suis preneuse ^^

* * *

Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le tissu épais, se demandant si le style de la robe serait jugé approprié aux yeux des Nordiens. Plusieurs robes étaient étalées sur le lit. En temps normal, Missandei ou l'une de ses servantes aurait choisi sa robe pour le soir pour elle, mais diner avec les Stark était un évènement plus personnel. Daenerys avait été surprise de sa propre anxiété durant leur première rencontre. Ils avaient été assez polis, mais Dany désirait vivement s'attirer leur sympathie. Même quand elle avait rencontré le Roi du Nord lui-même, elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle obligation de gagner son affection, seulement de lui plaire en tant que Reine.

Maintenant, cependant, c'était presque comme si elle essayait à nouveau de rendre son frère fier en plaisant au Khal, sauf que, cette fois, c'était la famille de Jon qu'elle voulait impressionner.

Puis il y eut un coup sur sa porte. Dany lissa sa robe et se redressa avant d'aller ouvrir. Des yeux sombres rencontrèrent son regard, son cœur palpita dans sa poitrine et sa respiration eut une saccade. Elle jeta un œil dans le couloir vide avant de le faire entrer et de verrouiller la porte.

"Tu l'as fait?" chuchota-t-elle, s'agrippant aux bras de Jon. "Tu leur as dit? Est-ce qu'ils le savent ?"

Il eut un petit rire, "Je reviens tout juste de les avoir revus pour la première fois depuis des années. Ne t'en fais, ils le sauront bien assez tôt."

Elle relâcha sa prise sur ses biceps, élevant sa voix du chuchotement, "Je suis désolée. Tu as raison. J'ai eu tort de supposer-"

"Daenerys, ce n'est rien," lui assura-t-il, souriant toujours, "Je pense qu'ils le soupçonnent peut-être aussi."

"Oh." Elle s'assit au pied du lit et lui sourit à son tour, "Hé bien, je suppose qu'il aurait été déplacé de la part de tes sœurs de présumer que nous partagerions une chambre."

Jon fredonna son accord, regardant la chambre autour de lui, "C'était la chambre de mes sœurs autrefois. C'est l'une des plus grandes du donjon." Dany se demanda où se trouvait sa chambre à lui, mais exprimer cette pensée tout haut aurait été dangereux.

Il mit de côté l'une des robes qui était étalée sur le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Le geste avait été tellement effronté et naturel que Daenerys ne put réprimer son sourire.

"Je n'ai pas honte de toi. Mais si tu préfères garder notre affection secrète, je ne serais pas fâchée."

Jon se pencha en avant et, comme s'il pouvait entendre ses pensées, lui murmura dans l'oreille: "Pourquoi? Tu ne souhaites pas rester dans ma chambre et réchauffer mon lit?"

Ses conseillers auraient désapprouvé, mais elle ne put s'ordonner de garder ses distances. "Si," murmura-t-elle, "J'ai envie de toi."

"Tu pourras m'avoir."

Il enroula un bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre lui, baissant les yeux sur la petite pile de robes.

Jon fit courir une main sur le tissu. "C'est pour quoi faire, ça?"

Dany se força à détourner son regard de lui.

"J'essaye de décider quoi porter pour le premier souper avec ta famille. Je dois avoir l'air d'une Reine, mais tenter la mode Nordienne."

"La mode Nordienne," répéta-t-il, amusé. Jon effleura son pouce sur le col orné de perles de l'une de ses robes, "Désolé de dire ça, mais tu te feras remarquer quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es trop belle et bien trop -"

"Etrangère?"

Il sourit tristement.

"Les Nordiens voient qui que ce soit de différents comme des étrangers. Peuple libre, Fer-nés, Suderons ou Valyriens. Aucun d'eux ne comptent pour le sang des Premiers Hommes. Tu auras du mal à te faire une place parmi eux, robes Nordiennes ou pas." Jon n'était pas du genre à éluder les franches vérités franches, "Et puis, tu es la Mère des Dragons, n'est-ce pas? Ils finiront par respecter ta puissance et par la craindre et, une fois qu'ils auront réalisé que nous sommes tous du même côté, ils pourront peut-être apprendre à t'aimer. Pourquoi insistes-tu pour chercher la validation par le biais de tissus?"

Daenerys roula presque les yeux face à son incapacité à comprendre son penchant pour les beaux vêtements. Elle avait rencontré assez de seigneurs parfumés à son goût, mais la tenue modeste de Jon l'exaspérait aussi. Non pas que Jon Snow avait besoin de soies raffinées pour avoir entièrement l'allure d'un roi.

"Si un homme veut être le Roi des lapins," expliqua-t-elle, "il ferait mieux de revêtir une paire d'oreilles tombantes."

Il lâcha un éclat de rire tellement fort que ça la fit sursauter. Dany fut enchantée par le son, enroulant ses bras autour de son torse agité tandis que son rire se calmait dans ses cheveux. Jon pressa un baiser au-dessus de sa tête et la regarda avec un rare sourire tout en dents.

"Aye, je suppose que tu as raison."

Elle le serra plus fort, "Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux. Ta maison devait vraiment te manquer."

"Ma famille m'a manquée et je suis aussi reconnaissant que tu sois là." Il prit l'une de ses mains et entremêla leurs doigts.

Ils restèrent assis dans un silence agréable, observant leurs mains entrelacées et profitant du rare moment de paix. La lumière brillant sur eux s'estompait, réalisa-t-elle, s'écartant pour regarder par la fenêtre et en avoir la confirmation.

Daenerys prit une profonde inspiration, "La tombée de la nuit."

La pièce était effectivement plus sombre qu'avant. Chaque matin, il y avait plus à faire et moins de temps pour le faire. Les jours devenaient plus courts et plus froids, et l'hiver était là. C'était une pensée déprimante, mais Daenerys ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle aurait des années à passer aux côtés de Jon Snow ou si elle n'avait plus que des semaines à vivre.

"J'aime assez bien celle-ci."

Elle se tourna pour le voir soulever l'une de ses robes d'Hiver. Elle était presque noire avec de subtils points de couture rouges sur le corset et des écailles perlées de dragon onyx sur les épaules. La tenue était élégante et somptueuse, mais pas aussi extravagante que ses habituelles cape rouge et chaine argentée.

"Celle-ci fera l'affaire," accepta-t-elle, se levant pour rassembler les autres robes dans sa main et les laisser tomber sur sa malle. Jon eut l'air amusé. Elle se mordit la lèvre avec culpabilité mais se détourna malgré tout de la malle, "Les servantes pourront les arranger plus tard. Je ne veux pas être en retard pour le souper. Tu as dit que ta sœur attachait une grande valeur à la bonne courtoisie."

"Très bien," dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Jon relâcha un soupir satisfait et retomba sur le lit, plaçant ses bras derrière sa tête. C'était bien de le voir aussi à l'aise dans sa maison, mais elle fut frappée de constater combien Jon Snow devrait renoncer encore plus à la vie s'il voulait être à ses côtés. Elle chassa cette pensée de son esprit et s'agenouilla pour détacher ses bottes.

"Est-ce que tu trouves ta famille très différente depuis la dernière fois que tu les as vus?"

"Très." Il la regarda retirer ses bottes et se redresser pour ôter son pantalon de sous ses jupons en se déhanchant. "Bran avait plus d'entrain, quoi que je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre avec son accident. Sansa est la même depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, mais elle était plus mesquine quand elle était enfant. Je suppose que nous l'étions tous."

Son pantalon enfin enlevé, elle se tortilla pour délacer l'arrière de son corsage. "Et Arya?" Elle avait appris leurs noms et caractères par cœur durant le voyage jusqu'à Blancport.

"Arya," dit-il avec tendresse. Daenerys n'avait pas besoin de demander qui était sa préférée, "Je ne dirais pas que c'est une femme mais," il grimaça, "Elle n'est pas une enfant. Elle est toujours sauvage et obstinée dans l'âme, mais quelque chose est changé chez elle."

"Humm, on dirait qu'elle te ressemble." Dany grogna avec frustration, tordant le tissu dans son poing pour atteindre correctement le ficelage.

En un éclair, Jon se déplaça pour se tenir derrière elle et l'immobilisa par les hanches, éloignant gentiment ses mains du tissu. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine tandis qu'il commençait à détacher son corsage avec aisance. Sa main était ferme et chaude, ses doigts frôlant son dos nu tandis qu'il démêlait les lacets.

"Tu trouves que je suis sauvage et obstiné?" murmura-t-il dans son oreille, travaillant toujours sur ses lacets.

"Sauvage au lit et obstiné en dehors," décida Dany.

Jon eut un petit rire, faisant courir ses mains sous le tissu détaché et contre son dos jusqu'à son ventre nu. Il attrapa le bord et tira doucement, l'aidant à sortir du vêtement en se tortillant. Quand ils eurent fini, Dany se retourna, faisant comme si elle n'était pas décontenancée, et abaissa ses jupons pour les laisser s'affaisser à ses pieds.

Jon jura dans sa barbe, plaçant une main sur sa hanche et traçant des cercles avec son pouce.

"Bon sang," grommela-t-il, "Tu devrais vraiment commencer à porter des sous-vêtements."

Dany lui prit la main et la plaça sur son cœur, juste au-dessus de son sein. "Pourquoi ferais-je cela?" taquina-t-elle.

Les coins de ses lèvres se contractèrent vers le haut mais il écarta sa main. Elle était toujours émerveillée par sa maîtrise de lui-même. "Nous allons être en retard pour le souper."

Jurant, elle se baissa pour attraper une nouvelle paire de bas et les enfila avec hâte. Jon rit devant sa détresse et l'observa attentivement attacher une paire de bottes propres et regarder frénétiquement après sa robe.

"Là," dit-il, tenant les côtés ouverts pour qu'elle puisse se glisser dans les manches. De la chaleur afflua sur ses joues alors qu'il drapait les côtés étroitement autour de sa taille et se mit à les attacher pour elle. Dany remarqua la concentration dans ses yeux, se délectant de la possessivité et de la tendresse qu'il ne réservait que pour elle. "Est-ce que c'est bon?"

Elle hocha la tête et le remercia pour son aide. Toujours derrière elle, Jon sortit ses cheveux de son col avec douceur et les mit sur le côté pour presser un baiser dans son cou. Daenerys soupira et lui prit le bras, le tirant près de la porte, le réprimandant pour rire de l'avoir mise en retard.

Jon s'arrêta abruptement avant d'ouvrir la porte. "Attends."

Daenerys s'immobilisa, non préparée quand il lui prit le visage à deux mains et l'embrassa profondément. Elle eut à peine le temps de gémir contre sa bouche quand il s'éloigna, lui caressant la lèvre inférieure de son pouce, "Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais devoir attendre avant de pouvoir encore t'embrasser," expliqua-t-il.

Approuvant silencieusement, elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avec chasteté. L'incertitude ne rendait ses baisers que plus savoureux.


End file.
